User talk:JohnnySparrow17
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Doomlurker! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Doomlurker (talk) 17:05, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Admin I'm afraid not. Firstly, we have two admins already, secondly you are new and there are editors with much more experience than you that would get the admin role before you and thirdly many of your edits are just copying from other wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:29, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Content Hello, you can't keep copying text from other wikis, you need to write it in your own words. This is why I delete everything I see you've copied. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:39, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Again, your work needs to be your own. Please stop copying from other sites and wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:41, August 20, 2018 (UTC) I don't think you understand the concept of a deal. You basically just want me to do whatever you want and in return I can do whatever you want whenever you ask me to. That's not a deal. I have my own projects I'm working on. If you want to add content to the costume pages, add it. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:20, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Again, please don't copy content directly from other wikis. If I see it one more time you will have a week long block. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:54, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Query Technical specifications are details such as size/weight/colour/material and features does also mean capabilities. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:50, August 31, 2018 (UTC) "Plan" Can you stop asking me to make specific articles? That's not how wikis work, especially not when I have to keep going back and editing the articles you are creating or editing. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:57, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Titus I think it was Titus as he was with Damian and Great Dane's ears change as they age and Ace hasn't appeared in the DC Animated Film Universe. Also reviews call him Titus and not one of them call him Ace. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:19, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Copying I've just looked at your edit on the Robin suit and a lot of it has been copied directly from the Batman Anthology wiki so I have reverted it. Again, please write your own content rather than copy and pasting. - Doomlurker (talk) 05:48, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Page deletion You've edited enough articles to know that every character page should have the headings (biography, relationships, appearances/actor, behind the scenes, trivia, gallery and if there are multiple versions see also) yet every article you create is missing 1 or more of these headings. Metallo was one of such articles that I didn't have time to fix at the time. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:15, September 30, 2018 (UTC) I don't know what you mean, Harold Jordan (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) wasn't deleted, it was moved to Harold Jordan (Flashpoint Universe) because all of the information was for the version of Hal in the Flashpoint world. Harold Jordan (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) will be recreated with information about Hal before the Flash changed the timeline where he is a Green Lantern unlike in Flashpoint. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:17, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Copying content Jessica's biography has been copied word for word from the Chris Nolan Wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:40, November 5, 2018 (UTC) El Diablo's and Deathstroke's abilities were copied directly from the DC Extended Universe Wiki. Still claim you're not copying content? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:48, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Then write your own content, don't copy and paste it. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:56, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Final warning, stop copying text word for word from other wikis, next time you will be banned for a week. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:33, November 19, 2018 (UTC)